This Situation As Strange As It Is
by Willow1871
Summary: Lemon! Total smut. Can't get any more smutting then this. This is a one shot that has nothing to do with my other story. Find out what happens when these two have been cooped up on an assignment for two weeks. Again you have been warned. If you like this one you should check out my other story Soul Eater Continued(for lack of a better title) lots of lemons in that one. TY 4 reading


Inspired by the song Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey which I do not own.

They had been gone on assignment for two weeks, crammed into small hotel rooms with their teammates so there was little to no personal privacy. Maka was looking forward to getting home, taking a shower and then satisfying herself because damnit girls had needs too. She had it all planed out she was going to start in the shower and then finish off in her room while the sound of the shower deafened Soul's ears to her moans of pleasure.

After reaching her limit to what she could do in the shower she turned the water off and wrapped a towel around herself, making her way to her room with a "Your turn" called over her shoulder so her room mate could take his shower.

As soon as she was dried off she lay on her bed on top of the covers and waited for the sound of the water to start. There really is no other way to start masterbating other then to just do it. Her middle finger made contact with her clit, she took in a sharp breath and let it out in a slow whispered moan as she rotated the bundle of nerves counter clockwise. Her breathing quickly picked up though her finger rubbed slowly changing direction every couple of moans.

The images that had been flooding her mind for a while now quickly showed themselves as she dipped her middle finger down into the moisture her body had produced from playing with her clit, spreading the lubricant back up before continuing her assault.

She was a bit embarrassed of the images that caused her to become so aroused but could not stop herself from moaning the one thing all her fantasies had in common, "Soul" it came out quietly followed by a ragged inhale.

Soul had his own intentions after his shower because after getting walked in on by BlackStar while trying to rub one out in the shower had been so un-cool, killing it for doing it in the shower for a while. What was even more un-cool was that had happened on day three of their fourteen day assignment and Soul could not bring himself to try again no matter how painful not finishing that session was.

He turned off the water and wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom only to hear faint moans coming from Maka's room. Out of curiosity Soul walked down the hall noticing her door was not closed all the way leaving a crack that seemed to perfect for him to walk away without a peek.

Maka lay on her bed completely naked, one leg straight out the other bent at the knee and leaning against the wall. Her left hand was gripping the comforter while the right was between her legs slowly working her towards ecstasy, her back was arched, eyes closed.

Soul started to feel like a perv but then he heard her moan again followed by the faintest sound of his name. So she did think of him in a sexual way. He felt less pervy knowing he was not the only one thinking of his partner while masterbating.

Thinking like any guy, He thought quickly and decided that walking in and telling her now was a better time then none. Soul pushed the door open and entered the room however Maka was to distracted to notice as she kept up with her attack.

Soul could not help himself, watching her pleasure herself, moaning and whispering his name; he let the towel drop to the floor. His hand found itself wrapped around his hard cock as he began stroking it in time with Maka's now clockwise rotations.

It was a slow process but Soul was enjoying himself and the build up was feeling better then he had ever thought it would. He watched her fingers dip back down bringing more moisture up to the bundle of nerves that were now on fire.

Maka was beginning to feel the tension even more. She was totally oblivious to Soul standing near her door watching her as he stroked himself. She knew she was on the verge of release but would it be enough? She had never gone two weeks without, the longest was five days and even then it took her multiple times to feel satisfied.

Maka started imagining Soul thrusting deeply into her while her fingers switched to unwind her, her toes began to curl, back arched, she threw her head back mouth open in an uncontrollable moan as she called out, "Soul."

A low growl came from within her room. "Maka." Soul could not believe he had just said that out loud. He stopped stroking himself preparing to get the Maka Chop that would surly end his life.

Maka now aware of her weapon standing in her room pleasuring himself while she did the same, was mad and embarrassed at first, but feeling her need of release not gone after her orgasm had receded she looked in to his eyes full of lust and continued to rub her clit. She let out a moan and a demand "don't stop."

Soul licked his lips in surprise and continued where he left off, matching her moan for moan. Maka knew what she really wanted and now that this situation as strange as it was had presented itself she made her demands known. "Soul I need you."

The question was clear on his face as Maka looked at him, so she made herself a little more clear about what she wanted in terms he would understand. "Soul fuck me."

Soul walked over to the edge of her bed still in disbelief of what she had demanded. He began to lean down crawling onto the bed between her legs. Maka sat up grabbing the back of his head, "I've been wanting this for months, don't ask questions just put your dick in me." And then she smashed her lips to his forcing her tongue into his mouth.

Their soul resonance link opened the minute their lips touched and Maka could tell he had been wanting the same thing for just as long if not longer. She wrapped her legs around the backs of his thighs so she could pull his hips closer, her hand reaching down to line him up rubbing the head of his cock in all the liberation she had created while touching herself.

Soul pulled back to look into her eyes. She knew the question he would ask, before he could open his mouth she pushed her lips to his while pulling his hips into her pushing him into her overly ready body. Her words transferred through resonance.

"Fuck yeah, give it to me this is heaven, what I truly want."

As her innocence was lost. There was very little pain, more just the pressure of having a foreign body literally inside her. The tightness did not let up as Soul started to move and her body turned the uncomfortable feeling into the most pleasurable feeling she had felt since the first time she had touched herself after walking in on Soul in the shower, his body all toned and wet.

Maka brought herself back to reality as one of her fantasies played out on top as well as inside her. She moaned loudly, she was quickly reaching her peak "Faster, harder." She panted. Soul bit down on his lower lip trying not to blow as he followed her instructions. He was reaching the end of her now, his tip hitting her cervix on every inward thrust earning him a cry of pleasure.

He asked the question over resonance which she answered quickly. "I'm on the pill, cum in me." Maka bucked her hips harder into his, her hands took up a post on his lower back ready for her release. Soul quickened his pace for a hand full of harder thrusts pushing himself deep into her with his release.

"Fuck!"

"Soul!" Maka screamed as his release triggered hers. He gave a couple more short but hard thrust before both were reduced to learning how to breath again but both very satisfied.


End file.
